


Of Course He Is

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, Where Patrick Kane doesn't play hockey, but Jonathan Toews does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick meets Jonathan at a bar and it's too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course He Is

Patrick wrinkles his nose as he follows his sisters into the bar. He can’t believe he let them talk him into coming here. But they wouldn’t leave unless he did. After he buys a round of drinks for his sisters, he makes his way to a table while the girls go off to do their own thing. He sips at his beer as he looks around the bar.

“Mind if I sit?” someone asks.

Patrick looks over to where the voice had come from to find the owner of the voice, barely managing to hold back his gasp. He doubts he’s ever seen such perfect eyes in his life. He clears his throat and nods. “Go ahead,” he answers.

“Thanks.” The man sits down.

“No problem.” 

“You look bored.”

Patrick laughs softly. “I guess you could say that. My sisters dragged me out tonight. They wanted me to come out tonight because they know I won’t be going anywhere tomorrow.”

“Oh? Why is that if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Hockey game is on.” Patrick shrugs. “I avoid coming to the bar when they’re on. Too many memories.”

“Sounds like bad memories…?”

“Some of them. And sorry, Patrick.”

“Patrick, nice to meet you. I’m Jonathan. Sorry to hear about the bad memories.”

Patrick shrugs. “I’ve come to terms with it all.”

It’s nearly an hour later when Patrick and Jonathan part ways. Patrick finds his sisters who are all staring at him. He raises an eyebrow as he looks at each of them. “What?” he asks.

“Do you have any idea who you were just talking to?” Jessica asks.

He shrugs. “Can’t say that I do, other than his name is Jonathan.”

“Yeah,” Erica says. “That was Jonathan Toews.”

Patrick looks at Erica. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“You’re kidding, right? He plays for the Blackhawks.”

“Oh… hockey player.” Patrick sighs. “Of course he is.”


End file.
